Analysts are often tasked with exploring a data collection in search of a particular item of interest or a set of items that all match given criteria. The criteria may not be known ahead of time; rather, users may benefit from having a system that can reveal the characteristics within the collection and allow them to uncover items of interest.
To help analysts explore large, complex collections, systems often employ facets to navigate classifications. Within the context of search, facets are combinations of dimensions that align with the data, enabling filtering. These facets facilitate navigation and exploration of large collections of data, reducing the set of interesting items down to a manageable set, while allowing analysts to choose the pertinent relationships among the data in the collection.
At least some embodiments of the disclosure are directed to search systems and computer-implemented search methods.